


Perfect

by Katalyna_Rose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: My first MysMe fanfic, and I am so bad at summaries. It's BDSM porn with Dom!Saeyoung, okay. I don't know what else to say.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lehavashadowsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehavashadowsun/gifts).



Kyrith was shaking, her whole body trembling and twitching, splayed before Saeyoung like a sacrificial offering. One he'd already partaken in many times. He'd bound her delicate hands above her head, tied them to the headboard to trap her, but the rest of her was freely devoted to him. And she was beautiful like that, legs spread by his shoulders, knees bent around his head, her thighs quaking and her belly trembling and her pert breasts bouncing with her hectic breaths. Her head was thrown back on the pillow of her dark curls but he didn't need to see her face to know that her eyes were squeezed shut beneath brows drawn low and her pink lips were parted around her gasping. And she was so beautiful, limned in candlelight for the occasion, the flickering flames bronzing her tanned skin and highlighting both the strong muscles of her limbs and the softness of her belly, that little pillow there he adored so much.

"Again," he commanded, as he had done so many times already that he'd lost count. But this time she didn't arch into him, eager to obey and receive her pleasure. No, she trembled even harder, shuddered in response, and a faint whimper escaped her throat. He tightened his hand on her thigh and felt the muscle jump beneath his fingers. "Again," he growled once more, but she shook her head desperately, as though she wasn't even aware of it. He eased up, watching her closely, but she didn't end it. Even so, he needed to make sure. "Are you defying me?" he purred, pressing his words into her mound so that they would vibrate into her core.

She shuddered again, but was silent. He kissed her thigh, right over a blooming bruise from his teeth, and her breath escaped her in a hiss. "Are you refusing to give me another?" he asked again. He needed her response, but she only gasped for long moments.

"N-no," she whispered at last, her voice too hoarse to be heard but her breath shaping the sounds anyway, and still she trembled.

"No? You are not defying me, or you will not give me another?" he pushed, because it was his job. His hands moved in slow circles over her belly, where muscles deep within her still twitched for his touch. He had tormented her for hours, wringing dozens of orgasms from her lithe little body, and still he wanted more. He wanted to see her break, to shatter her and drink her in. But he needed her to feel safe.

"I…" she attempted, but the sound trailed off. He kissed the inner joint of her hip, softest skin against lips still sticky with her pleasure.

"Use your words," he growled against her flesh, and her whine made him shiver down to his toes as they waved playfully in the air.

"I am not…" But still she couldn't finish, was trembling too hard, her thoughts scattered like shards of glass taken by the tide. It was beautiful, but he wanted more.

"Am not what?" he prompted, nibbling on her hip. He must have hit a nerve because she arched up sharply with a gasp. He wanted to do it again, but he needed her answer so he waited.

"I am not defying you," she managed at last, and even to him his grin felt feral and predatory.

"Good girl," he growled, and bit her hip again. Harder, so that her gasp was a cry this time as she yanked on her bonds in vain. His lips sealed around her cunt once more, tongue thrusting inside her to reach her hidden depths, to taste her nectar, and she moaned so sweetly. He'd tried gagging her before but he didn't care for it, much preferred to make her sing for him, to hear every last little sound he could wring from her lovely lips, to make her go hoarse calling for him.

And call she did, his name a litany on her tongue as he traced her bud with a finger, then slipped it inside her. Lips closed around that sensitive little nub, not so little now after he'd paid so much attention to it and it was swollen with his affections, and she screamed for him so beautifully. He ground his hips against the mattress, the pressure in the base of his cock almost suffocating, but this was what he needed. Her taste on his tongue, her cunt fluttering around his fingers, her voice filling the room, her body shaking in his grasp. Perfection.

She was so oversensitive that it didn't take much, a few pulls of his lips on her clit, a few passes of his tongue, two fingers curled inside her against her favorite spot, and she was finished. But, oh, such a finish! The headboard creaked as she pulled desperately at her bonds, her back arched to an almost impossible angle, her screams almost deafening as she truly shattered and her pleasure flowed into his mouth and down his cheeks to stain the bed. And he loved it, cherished it, committed every last moment to memory to preserve it forever as her body tensed up like a bowstring he pulled back, and back, and back. And then -  _ release _ \- she collapsed all at once, completely spent, utterly satiated, fighting for breath as even her trembling calmed and mellowed.

With careful motions, he crawled up her body to release her hands, gently rubbing proper circulation back into her fingers and easing the burn from pulling so hard on silk. She was insensate, eyes closed and little moans escaping alongside her breaths, and she didn't even seem to know that he was there. He held her close and combed her hair and waited for her to return to herself.

"Saeyoung," she breathed at last, curling into his embrace.

"Kyrith," he whispered, lips pressed to her sweaty forehead. "How was it, my love? Are you alright?"

"Fuck," she whimpered, but he wasn't sure it was a good thing. Damn it, he should have been gentler. She was asking him to stop before the last one, but had lost too much of herself to say her safeword, and he should have - "It was  _ perfect _ ," she finished. She blinked open her eyes to smile up at him, eyes so warm of a brown they were almost red piercing right through his heart. "You pushed me so far I broke, and you were right there to catch me as I fell. It was exquisite agony, I loved it. You were perfect."

His tense shoulders turned to water at her assurances, his worried frown to a proud smile, and he tucked a curl behind her ear. "And you did so well for me," he told her, and adored the way her eyes shone. "You did everything I asked of you, and more. You endured, and thrived, and you were so beautiful. You are so strong and fierce, Kyrith. It was perfect." He kissed her gently and she smiled against his lips, hands shaking with exhaustion reaching up to hold him as he embraced her, delicate fingers tangling in his hair as she hadn't been able to when he had her tied up. He loved her so much his chest ached, but it was perfect. She was perfect for him.


End file.
